Laura Schwartzwald
- Human = - C = - PA = }} - Talbot Pack= - L = - LPA = }}}} }} Laura Schwarzwald is a former member of the Initiative and the German military who was sent to capture/kill any foreign werewolves. Through redemption, she is saved by Peter and made into a member of the Talbot Pack as the team's Knight. She is also the first artificial werewolf to be in the group. Characteristics *'Name': Laura Schwartzwald *'Aliases': Silver Death, Artificial Lifeform Subject no.Z00037, Silver Cutie (Mikey's nickname for her), Katanna (Maria's nickname for her), Failure, Valkyrie (Talbot Pack Code Name) *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Silver Platinum (in both forms) *'Eyes': Ruby Red (Left eye Topaz yellow) (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Knives, military training, wrestling, Peter *'Dislikes': Being a failure, Being embarrassed *'Family': None (test tube human) Victoria Stryker ('Mother') Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Laura possesses the darkest past of all of the Talbot Pack, since she was a test-tube baby originally created to become a weapon. She was a part of a super-soldier project founded by the Initiative, working alongside German military which aimed to create a perfect combatant. As such, she was educated with only what was needed to make her an excellent soldier; all the while being ignorant to things she would have learned as a normal child. She was educated with just enough social skills to be able to function as a soldier, which was clearly nowhere near enough to become a normal girl. She excelled at all military training she received, and maintained the top rank until the discovery of the Supernatural and Paranormal. With shapeshifters and Lycanthropy thrown into the equation, the project faced a heavy obstacle, since their subject (mainly Laura) was tuned for conventional warfare and the factor of monsters was never calculated. They decide to re-tune Laura by replacing her left eye with an artificial one, a miniature (and heavily down-graded in order to fit into a human body) version of what was called a Hyper-sensor package. With it, she was supposed to have boost in her sensory system, even when not enhanced by the Lycanthropy coursing into her body. Coupled with being a Lycan, this was to function as an additional conduit to enhance her response, resulting in a huge efficiency boost in her enhanced body. Afterwards, she was injected with a pure strain of the Lycan virus artificially making her a werewolf. The experiment, however, ended in a partial failure as the new eye installed malfunctioned and couldn’t be turned off when needed (she couldn't turn it off even if she wanted to) and as a result, Laura's performance not only as Lycan but as a soldier began to deteriorate. Being raised with the sole purpose of being an excellent soldier, she was devastated when she couldn't keep up with the other ‘modified’ soldiers, who began to treat Laura as a defect and not as a comrade. This is when Laura first met Sir John, who agreed to become a temporary Lycan instructor in the German military working with the Initiative, in return for their help in finding the location of the kidnapped Peter when he was ten, kidnapped by the Initiatve (in which Sir John didn't know it was then at the time). To Laura, Sir John appeared to be the ultimate goal that she should pursuit, and with Sir John's help, Laura was able to recover and retake the top rank in her unit. From that point on, Laura developed a fanatical admiration toward Sir John, to the point of almost being worship. However, once when she asked him how to become strong, Sir John answered that he has a grandson, and revealed a soft and tender expression. Laura who had been raised to believe in strength and toughness and that softness is for the weak could not condone Sir John showing such an expression towards anyone and resolved to defeat and/kill Peter, whom she viewed as the reason for Sir John's weakness. One day after many years later, a mission came up indicating that there were werewolves were showing up again in North America, and as such, Laura was sent to investigate it. Though she wasn't aware of it, she had been sent on a suicide mission to ensure she would be destroyed. The location was Everett, Washington and the place was Peter's high school, to which she found out about Peter Talbot. Once transferred in his class, she walks up to him and punches him, declaring him to be her enemy, confusing the lot of them. Finally, after spying on Peter, she follows him back to the Talbot Hall. Once there, she breaks in, and orders him to fight her. He refuses, and fights them, demanding a battle. She defeats his friends, and attempts to assassinate him, only to be defeated by Sir John, who she couldn't lay a hand on in the first place. After the fight, and once Laura recovers, she is offered tea by Singh and is treated like a guest, as long as she doesn't attack anyone else. Sir John asks why she wanted to attack his grandson after their first meeting with each other after years. Which earns a confused look from Peter and the others, as she points to Peter, saying that he’s nothing but a weakling, incapable of taking a life. She then looked to Sir John and begs him to return to Germany with her, and that this pack he’s training doesn’t deserve him, but the latter doesn’t listen. It was revealed years ago, when Peter and Sir John had gone overseas to Germany, which Ashley knew about at the time, as did Mikey, but didn’t know the reason why. Not even Peter knew, as he thought it was just some trip they took. Sir John stated that he was training soldiers, since he was once a British Intelligence Agent in MI6, and training new trainees, which Laura was one of them. But she revealed the truth in saying she was part of a new Reich of the Nazis, training super soldiers to build a perfect world and was given to them by the Intiative. Sir John also revealed that he knew, as it was the same people that kidnapped Peter, believing him to be a werewolf at the time. Sir John had to leave the country once he saved him. Laura's hands clenched tightly, as she stated she would not accept it. She then declared Peter as the reason why he was so weak, believing that fighting for others was a sign of weakness, and she ordered a new challenge. And if he didn't accept this time, she would attack the Argents, saying that slaying Werewolf hunters was like stepping on ants, for an assassin like her. Realizing that she would do so and go after Christie, Peter stood up and accepted the challenge. The next night, the two meet at an abandoned building, set up for demolition, with her stating she doubted that he would show. He stated that if he didn’t, Christie would be in danger; he also said that Christie would be sad if he died or disappeared, which he couldn’t afford to lose this duel. During the fight, he discovered Laura's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. He then used different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Peter gets stabbed by silver daggers, causing him to exhaust himself from healing, and Laura takes advantage to pin him down to the ground but then he uses the same silver knife she used on him and stabbed her in the kidney, causing her to use her healing in the same fashion as him, exhausting her as well. He then manages to brutally punch Laura multiple times and exhaust her healing further. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her Artificial Eye’s last resort function: Valkyrie, and transforms into a large dark and silver beast, unable to tell friend or foe, wildly attacking at will. Realizing she could kill indiscriminately and not know about it, he hoped that she would have enough memory to go after him. Luckily, she did once he got her attention, and had her chase him back to the forest. There, he tried to figure out a way to save her life, with Derek insisting on his comm link that the only way to save her and everyone from her… was to kill her. She finally corners him to a gorge, entrapping the boy. She slowly approaches him, about to kill him, but he pleads with Laura, whose consciousness recognizes him. Forming out of the chest, Laura’s upper torso crucified to the shell of the beast, wealky asks him to kill her. She then cries, pleading for it, as she was a failure, and knew that this was a suicide mission to just have her disappear. As he hesitates, the Argent Hunters approached and the Wolfbeast turns to look at them. Peter grabs her, pulling the human half unconsciously out of the beast, as it dissolved, causing the two to fall down the gorge’s waterfall, disappearing from sight. In the subspace (Laura's unconsciousness), Laura asked Peter why was he so strong, and why had he had chosen to be strong. Peter responded by saying he wants to protect people important to him and that he'll protect Laura. She starts to cry, saying that her life wasn’t worth saving; that she was grown in a lab and meant nothing to the world. She wakes up and finds herself in Peter’s bed in the Talbot Hall, with Peter sleeping on the side in a chair, and with Sir John beside her on the other. The elder Talbot started explaining about the VT System (Valkyrie Trace System), a research banned in military research and technology and it was equipped in Laura's Artificial Eye. He then asks her who she was, and that if she's nobody in particular, then it's fine but she will have to become the Laura Schwartzwald from now on. He then leaves, but says that Laura cannot become him; in that she can only become herself, which was what Peter was saving that night, making the girl laugh happily by herself. She then turned to look at Peter’s sleeping form, and smiled, thanking him for giving her a chance to live. The next day, Laura re-introduced herself to the class under her chosen name Laura Schwartzwald. She then walked over to Peter, with Christie thinking she’d slap him, but instead, she bowed to him in apology. Peter forgave her, but she also whispered that she’d like to become a part of his group, to which he smiles and accepts, much to Christie’s quandary. And all of them were shocked, as she suddenly pulled him over to her, as she French kissed him in front of the whole class, shocking Ashley, Mikey, Christie, and everyone else. Laura states to Peter that she will be his future wife, and that it was final and that she won't hear any objections. Peter and everyone were once again shocked. Personality She is initially seen as a tough person who absolutely despised Peter for (indirectly) making his grandfather, Sir John Talbot, leave Germany earlier than expected, Laura believed Sir John should have rightfully stayed. She has a major superiority complex surrounding her identity as a super soldier, as she often remarks that surrounding people's abilities are second-rate. She insulted Ashley Norwest, Maria DeBlanca, and Christie Argent during their first fight, saying that she has a hard time believing people like them were chosen to become werewolves. She comments that they come from countries that boasts of numbers but no talent (Maria), those who bought their way up to the top through riches (Ashley) or whose only redeeming quality is their ancient culture (Christie). Despite her arrogance, she can acknowledge when she been beaten or outclassed, both shown after her first encounter with Dr. Diode where she admitted that she and Christie wouldn't be able to catch or beat him they could. Despite that complex of hers, she idolizes Sir John to the point of worship. When she is first introduced she often seen trying to persuade Sir John to leave Talbot Hall and return to Germany, as she believed his skills were being sullied by the new generation (Talbot Pack) who don't appreciate him and that's he''should be the only one who can train under him. Having been raised in the army, she does not understand the workings of a normal life, seen as when she calls Peter her "Wife" (which Peter corrects for her), and when she comments that two hours of the seiza position is nothing compared to torture (Peter wondered what counts as torture). Similarly to Christie and Jean, Laura is rather shy when it comes to her looks despite her pride. While never having been interested in her looks or clothes before, she started thinking about them more in order to get Peter's attention. When she does, she becomes very happy and unfocused on everything else except what Peter has said to her. Strangely, she doesn't mind being naked in front of him. Laura is quite honest and straightforward with her thoughts and intentions; she will usually come out and say what she is trying to do instead of hiding it. A good example would be when she kissed Peter right in front of the entire Class One right after falling in love with him. This self-confidante is usually envied by the other girls, as they were too embarrassed to admit to their feelings or reason while she wasn't. Although, she still can be shy sometimes when trying something new like wearing a swimsuit or a dress. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'VT(Valkyrie Trace) System''' *'Odin’s Eye': A hyper-sensor package that heightens the nerve processing to the brain at an explosive speed. It allows reaction quickly in high-speed combat. Its function also accelerates her Lycan Form, transforming her into a bit monstrous Berserker Form, which is difficult for her to control. So she only uses it as a last resort. Skills *'Military Combat Training': Having been designed and raised as a test-tube baby for the army, Laura possesses heightened reflexes and a great deal of military tactics to deal with more experienced soldiers that are older than her, even before her artificial Lycan Infection. She is very skilled in most unarmed and armed combat. Her specially is with combat knives and is good enough to fight equally against Derek's swordsmanship. Maria ranks Laura as one of the strongest of the Pack. She demonstrates this by easily defeating Maria, Ashley, and Christie, each in strengths of their own. She was also trained by Sir John Talbot, an accomplished combatant of his own right, which gives a testament of her skills. Equipment *'Initiative/Pack Attire' *'Silver Knives/Daggers': Laura carries with her an assortment of knives and daggers. The blades' edges are laced with silver and the handles covered in rubber, making it easy for her to grip when needed. *'High Ex Explosives' Relationships Laura's Relationships Gallery Laura Schwartzwald (Valkyrie) geared up.JPG|Laura Schwartzwald (Valkyrie) geared up Laura Schwartzwald, the Assassin.JPG|Laura Schwartzwald, the Assassin Laura Schwartzwald, cvilian and Lycan uniform, Neo-Reich and Bionic Eye.JPG|Human Form Laura Schwartzwald, Lycan and Pack Uniform, Ubber Beast.JPG|Lycan and Valkyrie Forms Fmh christie and laura by projekt crysis-d96704l.jpg|Artwork by Projekt Crysis Laura Schwartzwald bathing suit and prom dress.JPG Bosom Buddies at the Beach 2.JPG 0af7d9dcbc.jpg|artwork by Scissors-Runner Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatchers - Laura.JPG Happy howloween 2014 by stoneman85-d84s7pe.jpg|Happy Howloween 2014 FMH Eyecatchers - Laura 2.JPG|Laura 2 Voice Actor Tiffany Grant (German Accent) Trivia * Laura's theme song is "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin Naviagtion Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Females Category:Peter's Love Interests